Jealousy
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: I don't like Sumia, and couldn't help rubbing it in that I had what she wanted. Sumia could argue all she wanted, and bake millions of pies, but it would never change the fact Chrom loved me and only me. Chrom/M!Avatar (Sages), onesided Sumia/Chrom, slight Sumia bashing. T for slight language and one little scene.


Hello all! Cherry here! In case you don't know, I don't like Sumia. She's just- Wait wait wait, no. I'm not going to go into another rant about my problem with Sumia. ONTO THE STORY!

Summary: I don't like Sumia, and couldn't help rubbing it in that I had what she wanted. Sumia could argue all she wanted, and bake millions of pies, but it would never change the fact Chrom loved me and only me. Chrom/M!Avatar (Sages), onesided Sumia/Chrom, slight Sumia-bashing. T for slight language and one little scene. May continue if requested.

Sages looks like normal Robin, only he has brown hair.

. . . . . Sages' POV

I don't like Sumia. At all. The loving looks she gives my husband and the countless pies she bakes for him exceeded 'friendship'. It was obvious to everyone but Chrom Sumia was in love with him, despite that he had a child and two future children with me.

Whenever Sumia came around, she ignored me completely. She would come up to Chrom and share pie with him, despite me sitting next to Chrom, pretending to read while he had his arm around my waist. Sumia would give him love/lust filed gazes, and it infuriated me. Countless times have I found her sitting closer than she needed too, purposely touching Chrom whenever she could. It's not uncommon to catch her trying to hide the fact she was glaring at me when Chrom would kiss or hold me, saying "I love you" to me and only me.

Chrom's hand sliding into mine knocked me out of my thoughts, and I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. It was pie-time with Sumia, who again glared at me when he kissed my forehead. I made sure to shoot her a mocking smirk after he pulled away, and rested my head on his shoulder. She looked at me in shock for a moment, before a stubborn look crossed her face and she huffed, looking away. I smiled pleasantly and nuzzled into my lover. Chrom happily accepted the affection, leaning into me.

Chrom took another bit of pie, oblivious to the jealous Pegasus rider across from him. "This pie is great, Sumia." He said, giving her a friendly smile. Again, Sumia forgot all about me and smiled. "Great! It took forever to get it right, and it took a while to find blueberries that were perfect for baking pies." She said, taking a bite of her slice of blueberry pie.

I flipped the page of my book, trying to focus on the words on the page. I was comfortable holding Chrom's hand and sitting with him, despite the jealous pie-baking girl sitting across the table from us. I don't like that, even though Chrom and I are married with CHILDREN, she still tries to gain his love. But with pie?

Pie, Sumia? Really? Baking pies for a man won't make him love you.

. . . . .

Sitting in my tent, I flipped through a tactics book I found at the market today. I heard the flap of my tent open, and turned to se Sumia. I was confused; I thought everyone was asleep. "Sumia? Is there something you need?" "I need to talk to you, Sages." Ah, she had that look in her eyes. The 'Chrom should love me and not you' look. So that's what this is about.

"Chrom should love me! I'm a women, and I can give him the love and other things you can't!" Sumia began, and I rolled my eyes. "I believe the only major difference between you and I is that you have breasts." I said blandly, and she glared. "And I'm Chrom's lover." I added, smirking. She placed her hands on her hips, and looked angered by my statement.

"You don't deserve him! And you don't belong here!" She snapped. "Oh? I believe I've led this army away from death countless times, fought with this army, earned the trust and respect of everyone, and won Chrom's heart. I'm pretty sure that qualifies me a place here." She was starting to run out of reasons and insults, I could tell by the way she recoiled and stumbled over her words. "W-well, you just aren't right for Chrom! I've known him much longer than you." I was starting to get annoyed at her pointless rambling. "Chrom can choose his own lover." Sumia frowned, and spoke again. "I should be with him, not you, Sages!" Standing up, I stared her deep into the eyes, resisting the urge to smile.

"Well, I had his child so you can just back the fuck right off."

Sumia's jaw dropped, and I couldn't resist smirking. She huffed, and turned and stormed out of my tent. I smiled happily, and hummed peacefully as I sat back down, pleased.

I glanced outside, and looked how late it was. "Well, I've studied enough. I'll guess I'll head to Chrom's tent now." I mumbled to myself, walking out and heading towards my husbands tent.

. . . . .

"Captain, it's time to get up!" Sumia cried, entering Chrom's tent, where I was curled up, snuggling into Chrom's arms on his cot. "Huh? Oh, good morning Sumia." Chrom said, head resting on top of mine. I was too relaxed and comfortable to bother getting up, so I snuggled deeper into the covers smiling, causing Chrom to laugh.

"Uh, I'll just... go..." Sumia said awakwardly, exiting the tent, probably feeling uncomfortable after last night. "I love you." I said, finding Chrom's hand and taking it, lacing his fingers through mine. "I love you too, Sages." He murmered, kissing the top of my head. "Father! And Father!" A voice cried, and Morgan burst into the tent, and upon seeing us, let out an 'awww'. "So cute~!" She giggled, and Lucina walked in, smiling and shaking her head at her sister.

Morgan plopped down onto the cot, sitting next to me and Lucina sat on Chrom's side, smiling warmly as we untangled ourselves from eachother, but Chrom still held my hand in his. "Good morning." Lucina said, smiling pleasantly. "Sumia's been fuming all morning; Any idea why?" Morgan asked, looking at us. I smiled innocently. "Nope."

. . . . .

"Sages?" I turned to see Chrom at the opening of our tent. We had recently decided to share a tent, instead of having separate ones and me just going to Chrom's to sleep. I gave a smile, and he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. I happily kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck while Chrom's were around my waist.

Before I knew it, we were on the cot and I was sitting in Chrom's lap. He started kissing down my neck, making sure to leave plenty more marks to show I was his, and I was more than happy to let him. Chrom's fingers reached up from my waist, unclasping my robes and letting them fall over my shoulders. Chrom bit down lightly on my pale skin, and I let out a little cry as he kissed the bite.

"Captain? Are you in here?"

_For the love of Naga!_ The tent flap opened, revealing Sumia. The second she saw us, her face got flustered. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was interrupting something!" Sumia cried, but I turned my head to look at her, Chrom's head resting on my shoulder, and looked into her eyes. She was obviously trying to ruin the moment. "It's okay, Sumia. Now, of you could please leave." Chrom said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he looked at their interruption. As nice as he was, Chrom wasn't too happy he got interrupted while he was with his husband like this.

Part of me was incredibly embarrassed Sumia caught us in this position. After all, would you like somebody to walk in on you while your being dominated? Probably not. Chrom, on the other hand, had no damn shame. Before she would even leave, he went back to kissing the exposed skin, and I bit my lip to keep back noises. "C-Chrom... Sumia's r-right there..." I gasped, and Sumia was just as shocked, not moving from being surprised.

"If she won't leave, let her watch." I felt my face heat up even more, and Sumia quickly stuttered out that she was leaving, and turned to quickly exit the tent. "C-chrom! I can't believe you did that!" I cried. He chuckled, and smirked into my neck. "Now that she's gone, shall we continue, Sages?"

. . . . .

*Giggle* I hope you all liked it! If somebody asks, I might continue this. So leave a review or PM me what you think, and if I should continue! Just a reminder: I do take (most) requests! :D


End file.
